Maximum Anna
by Just Another Unknown
Summary: Max, Angel and Nudge are captured and lose their memories, then gaining all new lives for their own. Years later Max is 20 year-old Anna, who has just gotten engaged to be married. Then appears an annoying man who says he knows her...Fang.
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**I wrote the beginning of this a while ago, and finished it a bit later. Feel free to comment, but keep in mind that I'm new to fanfiction...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They belong to the genius mind of James Patterson. **

**CLAIMER: This is my plot, however, even if it is predictable and rushed.**

**So, without further ado, let the fiction start...**

So, I finally admited that I'm not invincible. The proof was right in front of me, after all.

Currently, I was in an Itex building. Where? I did not know. When? I did also not know.

At this moment, all that I was sure of was that Angel, Nudge, and I were trapped in a pretty-bad place.

We had been captured together, a couple of weeks ago, on the way back from getting some food for the guys.

The erasers...well, I mean the eraser's replacements, had come quickly and quietly, and in only a few moments I had been knocked out cold.

When I came to, I was in a cage, in this horrible facility.

I had been placed on a white-lab chair, held together with strong metal tabs. There was no way that I could break them, which of course, was the point.

I growled, thinking of the past couple of days, but stopped when a man entered my room.

Oh, joy.

It was Jeb…

He raised a hand in greeting, and I spat at him. He clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"Maximum," Jeb said with a sad smile. "Couldn't you show some sign of greeting? Or have you forgotten me altogether…"

I resisted the urge to growl.

I was strapped to a freaking chair. What was I supposed to do, grin at the guy?

"Now, could you look directly at this, Max?" My former father-figure said calmly, holding up a small, almost flash light like instrument.

As expected I immediately looked 'directly' away.

"What? Like _Men in Black_?" I chortled, noting that Jeb was wearing sunglasses. "Just one look and 'bam' I forget everything? Nice, try, but I don't think that's going to work on me…"

From the corner of my eye I saw him give a sad smile.

"Must you be constantly sarcastic, Maximum, dear? In the end you know that you will have to obey us."

I sighed. His whole sentence annoyed me, especailly when he called me 'dear'.

"Uh, no..." I answered stiffly. "I've never obeyed you, and you know I never will. So, Jeb dahhling, why don't you just take your 'sage-like' advice and stick it up your--"

"Maximum!"

I looked up at him and snarled, hoping he got the point. I was never going to give in. I was never going to give up. I would get free. And then I would find Angel and Nudge and free them as well. And then all of us would fly off and reunite with the others, as simple as that.

But I guess my luck had run out, because just as I turned around, Jeb pressed the button on his device.

And my mind, which had been churning and full of escape plans, went blank. Instead of thoughts, it was filled with colors. Rainbows of colors, and dots, and stripes. It was like a quilt being sewn inside my head.

Then it started.

The thing I had been so sarcastic about was coming true. I was forgetting my life memory by memory.

My mind started to hurt. A massive headache, even worse than the ones I had when the voice had first shown up. I felt like I was going to die then and there, and of that fact I was happy. I just wanted the pain to end. I just want the pain to go away…

The last thing I heard was Jeb's sorry sigh.

"You could have been happy, Maximum. But you just couldn't compromise, could you? But don't worry. I'll make sure your fate is different in your second life. It's the least I can do, my daughter…"


	2. Chapter 2: Anna

I am flying; soaring through the air. The wind on my face refreshes my beaten soul. I feel as if nothing can stop me, as if I am finally free.

I stretch my wings out, pulling them wide and with my arms straight in front of me, I am superman.

I am invincible.

My spirit soars as I do. My soul shines like the sun over my head.

I could fly forever.

I will fly forever.

I will fly until I find my family, and then I—

"Anna!"

I shake. I'm falling.

Someone is calling.

I flap my wings but I cannot fly.

The voice stops me. The voice imprisons me.

I want to die.

"Anna!"

No!

Why won't it leave me alone?

Why does it continue to call until my wings are limp and my body drops?

"Go away," I shout. "Leave me alone!"

"Anna!" they call in return. "Anna!"

I shake. I drop.

I drop back to reality.

I finally realize that the shaking it not me shaking, but someone shaking me. My parents, shaking me awake.

Grumbling, I slowly open my eyes to see two worried faces staring down at me.

"G'morning," I mumble in greeting.

My poor mother, covered in various worry-wrinkles, sighs in relief.

My father, turning from an unusual concerned to his usual stoic in seconds, gives a salutary nod and then heads to the kitchen.

Opening my eyes fully, I raise my body up and somehow get out of bed.

"I'm sorry, mom. Was I screaming like I used to do?"

She shakes her head yes, but says no more. I know that my nightmares upset her, and if I tried to explain that what had just occurred was actually a good dream, it would just confuse her. And so we let the subject drop.

"So why did you wake me up? I thought my old alarm clock still works fine…"

My mom gives me a sheet of paper with a scribbled address.

"Elton called. He wanted you to meet him as soon as you could at the new wedding planners he found. Apparently the only time he could get for an appointment was this early."

"Really?" The fact grabs my attention. Elton had been looking for a planner for our wedding for months. Yet, being an almost-annoying perfectionist, he was having trouble finding anyone in the local area to fit his needs.

"Thanks for waking me up then, mom," I shout, as I start to get dressed.

Not wanting to waste time I flip open my suitcase, (which of course I had forgotten to unpack the previous night due to jetlag), I gathered up some things to wear.

As quick as possible I throw on a pair of dark jeans, a pink cotton shirt, and brown socks. Then I work my feet into a pair of worn boots and then put on my matching brown coat and gloves as I head out the door.

"I'm going to meet Elton," I call to my parents in the kitchen.

"Be careful!" my mother yells in return.

I roll my eyes at her and grin. Even though I just turned twenty this year, she still treats as if I'm little kid….as if I'm going to fly off any minute, like a bird.

This reminds me of my dream, and I shiver.

"Ugh, the nightmares have been more consistent ever since I came home…" I mutter to myself as I step outside my parent's house.

But, it's not like the dreams are abnormal. It' probably just part of that universal thing called pre-wedding jitters. The stress of planning things with Elton was sure to be taking a toll on me.

Yes, that was it.

Because, why else would a normal, college-aged Oregonian have dreams of flying?


	3. Chapter 3: Fang

He was sipping tea under a café umbrella, trying to keep his cool. Dressed in his normal variation of blacks, he blended in to the restaurant's dark corner perfectly. Sighing, he looked down to notice his drink was finished. He was just about to get up when the cell phone in his pocket buzzed.

He picked it up in an instant, pressing the small silver thing to his ear.

"Fang?" the voice asked, "Are you there?"

"Of course," Fang mumbled bitterly, "Who else would be answering…James Dean?"

Over the phone, Iggy sighed. "Today is not the best time for humor, my friend. Be serious now…has anyone come out of the house yet?"

Fang frowned into the phone.

"No…that's the problem. I've been sitting here since last night with only crappy tourist food to keep me company, and yet there hasn't been one person to leave the house. Jesus, Ig, why did you send me to some picturesque seaside town? Max would never be here anyways…"

Iggy was silent for some time, but then he started to talk again, saying: "Consider this, Fang. Max wouldn't have had any choice in the matter. And besides, I'm not deciding where you go. I'm just following the list of addresses we got from Itex. So far they've all been duds, but I'm sure one of them will lead us to Max, Angel, or Nudge. So, please, don't give up yet. Order something else to eat, look out at the sea, do something, but please don't give up. Ok? You're not the only one who misses Max. I love her too…"

After a moment Fang suddenly laughed. "I hope you mean the brotherly kind of love, because I sure would hate to be your rival. You know the girls these days. They just can't stay away from those blind avian-guys…"

Iggy gave a short chuckle, and then sighed. "See you later, Fang."

"But not literally," Fang responded, and then ended the call.

Fortunately for Fang, the conversation was done just in time for him to notice the door of the house across the street creaking open, and a tall figure stepping out onto the street.


	4. Chapter 4: First Encounters

Outside, I am immediately hit by a whip of cold, December air. Shivering in my coat, I desperately hope that the wedding planners are not too far away.

Elton currently had the rental car, and in all of my memories of growing up in this tiny, sea-side place, I don't remember there ever being a taxi service available. Yet, although I am annoyed by the cold, I figure that even in the freezing morning it would be nice to walk along the sea. My eyes drift to the walkway across the street, by the neighborhood café. It had been one of my favorite places to walk when I was a child, and I figured my jitters could be calmed by a dose of nostalgic beauty.

I hum as I lumber across the street. I know that there are no cars coming down the road, and there probably hasn't been any since hours ago, and so my head is down as I make my way over to the more scenic sidewalk.

Of course, this makes it even more embarrassing when I knock straight into someone.

I hear a clatter, and then a sharp crack of metal. I look up just in time to see the man's cell phone drop to the ground.

I wince, and then I stare at the person who I collided with. He makes no rush to pick up the broken parts of phone. He doesn't look mad, either. Or sad. Or anything remotely related to normal.

Instead, he just stares at me, with large, unblinking brown eyes. And then he smiles. A smile like the sun, like a ray of light that is blinding and yet exciting and it makes me feel—

Wait.

Why am I noticing other man's smiles?

I'm engaged to be married, for god's sake! And, besides, Elton's smile is much nicer.

"Yes….much, much, nicer." I mumble under my breath.

Suddenly I remember what I have done, and I begin to pick up the parts of his phone.

"I'm so sorry!" I cry, ashamed at myself. "I'll pay for it, I promise. There's a bank a few streets away. I'll just stop there and give you the money."

His reaction to my statement is not normal either. He just looks at me for a moment, an odd look on his face. His dark eyes are not smiling anymore.

Then, as sudden as his smile, he bends down to where I am and whispers in my ear.

"Max?" he says.

I jump at the intimate action, swatting at his hand, which now rests on my shoulder.

"Back off, buddy," I growl at him, "I took five years of karate as a child, so I can kick your sorry butt from here to Chicago and back if I want to."

He quirks an eyebrow and bites his lip, as if barely resisting laughing at my face. This, of course, just makes me even more irritated.

"You know what?" I yell, glaring at him. "I think that I won't pay after all!"

My dramatic last statement said, I storm away from the mysterious whisperer.


End file.
